Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon crossover
by pengie9290
Summary: Wigglytuff's guild is going on an expedition when they find a strangely colored Quilava, injured and unconscious, in the forest. When it wakes up, it has no recollection of it's past. Quickly, however, it remembers it's name: Sonic the Hedgehog...
1. Leave a comment, please!

The story starts in the next "Chapter", which is labeled "Chapter 1" This isn't part of the story, but please read it anyway.

I am new to . What I forgot to say is that I would really appreciate it if you left a comment. If you enjoyed the things I wrote, please leave me a comment on what you feel that I did good. If you didn't like what I wrote, or liked it but thought it could use work, please leave a comment telling me what I can do better in the future. Also, please try and find me on DeviantART. The account has the same name as this one.

Pengie9290


	2. Chapter 1

**For a long time, I have loved (sorry, obsessed with) the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame series, and the Pokemon videogame series. I recently found a great crossover fanfic about Sonic and Pokemon, and it turned out to be not just Pokemon, but specifically Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, which was my favorite thing about Pokemon! I searched a bit more, but to my sadness, I couldn't find many other STH/PMD crossovers, and even less that were good. I had been writing Sonic and Pokemon stories for a while (though never posted them), so I decided to write my own crossover fanfic! So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I forgot to mention that I'm going to be telling it from the point of view (POV) of the main characters (ie: Sonic, Pikachu, etc.) Sometimes a chapter will be from only one POV, others will be two, and even more will be from numerous POVs that will switch back and forth!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Pikachu's POV:**

I'm sitting at the campfire roasting marshmallows. The rest of the guild is doing the same, with the exception of the guildmaster, Wigglytuff. He's off nearby playing with a Perfect Apple. Everyone is enjoying themselves, having dessert after the delicious meal Chimecho made for us. Everyone is just generally having a good time, sitting at the fire at the center of the pavilion. Eventually, Chatot says, "All right, gang! Tomorrow we head for Uproar Forest. Everyone should go to bed now, get a good night's rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow! Oh, Loudred, I should mention that there will be no need to wake everyone up in the morning." Everyone (but Loudred, Chatot, and Wigglytuff) shouts into the night, "Hooray!" before going to bed.

In the morning, I wake up, expecting to find myself in my 'bed' at the guild. Then I remember, and voice aloud, "Oh yeah, I forgot. We're on an expedition! I can't wait for us to reach the famed Pokemon Square!" My temporary teammate, Bidoof, mumbles, "Huh…? Wha time izzit?" I answer, "Wake up Bidoof! We don't want to be late now, do we!" Bidoof wakes up with a start, and we rush outside. Chatot is arguing with Loudred, who seems to want to yell his trademark, "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Corphish is talking with Sunflora, Chimecho is cooking breakfast, and Croagunk is just sitting at his cauldron stirring as usual. When Chatot notices us, he grumbles, "About time you two got out here. I nearly gave into Loudred's argument to wake you up!"

A little later, after breakfast and preparations, Chatot gathers us all in a group. He says, "All right, guys. The teams for this part of the expedition have been chosen. There will be three groups of two, and one group of three. The pairs are: Bidoof and Sunflora, Corphish and Loudred, and Croagunk and Chimecho. I shall be going with the Guildmaster, and Pikachu, being the newest to the guild, will come with us. Any objections?" Loudred says, "Are you CRAZY? Of COURSE there are no objections! We just want to GET GOING!" The teams start to depart. Finally, once Chatot finds Wigglytuff, (who ran off chasing his Perfect Apple,) the three of us hit the road.

We're walking along, nothing very important happening, until Chatot says suddenly, "There's something over there behind that bush." The three of us walk up to the bush, and peek around it. We're expecting a wild pokemon to attack us, but what we see is even more surprising. I ask, "Is that a Quilava?" Chatot says, "Yes, it is. But why is it blue?" I ask a question in return, "Does it matter? What matters more is, 'Why is it unconscious and in such bad shape? It looks like it's half dead!' " Chatot says, "Good point. We should take this Quilava with us to our next camp, so we can care for it. He gets Wigglytuff to lift the Quilava with a Perfect Apple as a reward, and we continue walking through the forest at a much quicker pace.

* * *

Who is the strange Quilava found by Pikachu and the others? Why was it injured so badly? Stay posted for Chapter 2, where at least _some_ mysteries will be (partially) solved!

* * *

**I know that it seems that Sonic never even showed up in this scene, but if you really think that, look a little more closely at that Quilava...**

**The next chapter is already written, along with eleven others! (That number will probably be growing faster than I can post these!) Anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon, as soon as I get back to my computer! If you enjoyed this chapter and are waiting for the next, the wait won't be long. And if you didn't enjoy this chapter, you most likely aren't actually reading this part!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Like you didn't know that. Well, I hadn't intended to post this yet, but I got bored and decided to go a night before schedule. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Unknown Quilava)'s POV:**

Everything is black, but suddenly, voices start drifting into my consciousness. I can hear people saying, "Is he okay?" "What happened?" "Is he going to be alright?" I slowly start to open my eyes to see where I am. Someone says, "Look! He's waking up!" Clustered around me are a bunch of… creatures. I've never seen anything like them. One looks like a sunflower. One looks like a crawfish. One looks like some sort of humanoid frog. One looks like a beaver. One looks like a parrot. Then there are a few others that look like nothing I've ever even seen before. All of them reel back in shock. I'm still groggy, but I manage to say, "Where am I? What happened?" A yellow mouse-like creature says, "We found you unconscious in the forest. You were in pretty bad shape, so we brought you back with us to recover." I'm confused, so I wonder aloud, "The forest? How did I get there? Last thing I remember, I was… I was…" Uh-oh. I can't remember what I was doing before I blacked out. The parrot-creature says, "Well, so you don't think you were in that forest last time you were conscious?" I answer, "No, I wasn't. The problem is that I don't remember where I actually was." The mouse-creature asks me, "By the way, what's your name?" I say, "Umm…" Yikes. Forgetting where I was is one thing, but my name is another. Luckily, I'm spared the embarrassment by my name coming to me. I answer, "My name is Sonic."

**Pikachu's POV:**

Chatot gives me the 'privilege' of watching out for Sonic. The two of us are walking along, talking. I'm having to explain everything to Sonic, and I mean everything:

Sonic says, "I wonder why I look like this." I ask, "You mean you weren't always a Quilava? Were you a Cyndaquil?" Sonic just asks, "Quilava? Cyndaquil? What are they?" I stumble back in shock. I think, '_Does this guy not even know what he is?_' I answer, "As you probably knew beforehand, Cyndaquil and Quilava are pokemon. You are a Quilava." Sonic says, "I don't even remember what a pokemon is." Once again, I'm shocked. I say, "Everyone in this world are pokemon! You, me, all the guys back there, all of us are pokemon! We've all got special powers and stuff. It's actually kind of cool!" Sonic, seeming a bit absentminded, says, "I still don't know how I became this Quilava thing." I say, "Well, you were probably a Cyndaquil beforehand." Sonic says, "I don't know. Does a Cyndaquil look a lot like this? I remember looking nothing like this." I say, "Well, Cyndaquil does look a bit like Quilava. I just don't get it." Sonic says, "Yeah…" before drifting back off into thought. Suddenly, I remember a story Chatot once told me about a rescue team that lived on Sharpedo Bluff across town. I say, "You don't think that you were once a human, do you?!" Sonic looks at me strangely, which I shouldn't be too surprised by, and says, "Human?… No… That doesn't sound right…" I say, "Okay, that probably seemed ridiculous. It's just that there was these two humans who somehow turned into pokemon. With the first, it was to save the world, and with the second, it was because of a freak time-traveling accident. Sonic says, "Hold up… Now that I think about it…" I say in shock, "What! Do you think you _are_ a human?!" Sonic says, "No, not that part, but a freak time-traveling accident… That rings a bell…" I ask skeptically, "So you were sent here miraculously from another time, but you aren't a human? What are you then?" I intend this as sarcasm, but Sonic's eyes suddenly widen, as if he remembers something. It turns out that my suspicion is right on the mark, as he says, "I think I remember that before I came here, everyone called me 'Sonic the Hedgehog'." I say, though without skepticism this time, "Wait. You are a hedgehog from some other time who was sent here during a freak time-traveling accident and miraculously turned into a pokemon. Is that what you're saying?" Sonic says, "Basically, yeah!" We both laugh.

* * *

**Well, I know that everyone who cared enough to read a second chapter of my story is probably wondering why Sonic turned into a Pokemon. To be honest, I have a basic idea, but I don't really know myself! That's how I work: I sit down with my computer and write whatever comes to me! It adds the excitement for me too, because I get to find out the story almost the same way as whoever reads it!**

**As I said before, if you liked this chapter or the overall story, please leave me a review! If you thought I could use a bit of work on something, send a review on that too! I'd really appreciate it, so I can make my stories better. Chapter 3 will be coming soon, so check often!**

**Finally, to those people who are actually reading this still, I'll give them a hint and a challenge. The hint is that Sonic isn't the only one to turn into a pokemon! The challenge is to figure out what pokemon Tails and Knuckles became! I will post whatever scene comes next as soon as I get a review with a correct guess for either! (That is unless I'm at school or somewhere else I can't use my computer.) I've also issued this challenge on my DeviantART. If anyone there guesses one right, I'll post it on both, and vice-versa.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, to all of my readers! I have totally forgotten to post the next few Chapters on the FanFiction website. I did of DeviantART, but I totally forgot about here! Sorry! As an apology, I'll be posting all the way up to Chapter 7 now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

Pikachu and I are laughing, and can you really blame us? I mean, seriously. It's funny! (Ow! My side hurts now. Ah, well, whatever.) Suddenly, our exact location finally registers in my brain, and I say, "Umm… Pikachu? I think we strayed a little too far from the camp." Pikachu looks around, seeing that the campsite is nowhere in sight. Pikachu says, "Uh-oh… We'd better get back to the camp before anything happens." I say skeptically, "What's gonna happen? A gigantic swarm of pokemon is going to jump out of the trees at us?" Fat cha – " Right at that moment, a gigantic swarm of pokemon jumps out of the trees at us. I'm annoyed, and say, "Oh come on! I just _had_ to jinx it!" Pikachu immediately grabs my arm and drags me away from them as fast as he can. I say, "What's going on? Why are we running?" Pikachu looks at me and I see his eyes are wide in fright. He says, "Those are Mankey! On their own their tough, but in a group like this, all we can do is run!" Just that moment, another swarm of pokemon drops right into our path. Pikachu says, "Ack! Oh no! We're surrounded!" I say grin, and say, "Well then, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands!"

**Pikachu's POV:**

Sonic grins, and says, "Well then, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands!" I say, "You aren't seriously thinking about fighting them, are you?" Sonic says, "Of course I am! C'mon! We'll be – " He gets interrupted by a Focus Blast attack from one of the Mankey, which knocks him down the ground. He starts groaning in pain. I gulp, and think to myself, "He's helpless… I have to protect him, or they'll tear him apart!" Just as usual when I get angry, the red electricity sacs on my cheeks start sparking, and out of the blue, I blast the three closest Mankey with electricity. I continue the process, but only manage to get three more blasts off before I'm hit from behind by Mankey's karate chop. I fall to the ground, my vision going red from pain. The Mankey strides over to me, and glares down at me. It raises it's fist to strike, and I know that this is the end. That's when a blue blur hits the Mankey in the arm, and sends it flying into a tree trunk several yards away. I blink once or twice to clear my vision. I'm met by an amazing sight. The blue blur had slowed down, revealing it to be Sonic . I watch in awe as he jumps from foe to foe, quickly and easily neutralizing them. Quickly, I can't see any Mankey that aren't unconcious. Sonic starts dusting off his paws (showoff!) and he turns to face me. Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and fear.

**Sonic's POV:**

'_I haven't had this much fun all day!_' That is what I'm thinking as I finish off the rest of the Mankey. Then I turn around, and see another Mankey, but bigger and angrier looking, standing menacingly over Pikachu. It raises it's fist, and I know that Pikachu doesn't see the hit coming, and that he won't survive the attack. Anger flows through my body, heating me up all over. Then I realize that it isn't anger that's heating me; my back just burst into flame. I wasn't hurt by it, so I tried to do my spindash. It felt different, especially with the flames. It also was able to be used immediately, which was an added bonus. As a spinning ball of firey destruction, I blast (literally, there's scorch marks where I attacked) at the pokemon, and hit it straight between the eyes. The thing goes down with one hit, but I'm deflected high up into the air, unable to control where to land. It's just my luck that I just have to land in a lake.

* * *

**Poor Sonic... He hated water beforehand, and now he's a fire type... ouch. And this isn't going to be the first aquatic incident! I may even make Sonic and some friends go into an aquatic dungeon just for the sake of torturing him!**

**Well, as I always say, please send me a review on what I do well and could work on! Also, if any of my readers have DeviantART accounts, please send me a comment there. I can't always pull up whatever reviews I may be getting. Thanks! Chapter 4 should be going up in a minute!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, to all of my readers! I have totally forgotten to post the next few Chapters on the FanFiction website. I did of DeviantART, but I totally forgot about here! Sorry! As an apology, I'll be posting all the way up to Chapter 7 now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

Pikachu and I are laughing, and can you really blame us? I mean, seriously. It's funny! (Ow! My side hurts now. Ah, well, whatever.) Suddenly, our exact location finally registers in my brain, and I say, "Umm… Pikachu? I think we strayed a little too far from the camp." Pikachu looks around, seeing that the campsite is nowhere in sight. Pikachu says, "Uh-oh… We'd better get back to the camp before anything happens." I say skeptically, "What's gonna happen? A gigantic swarm of pokemon is going to jump out of the trees at us?" Fat cha – " Right at that moment, a gigantic swarm of pokemon jumps out of the trees at us. I'm annoyed, and say, "Oh come on! I just _had_ to jinx it!" Pikachu immediately grabs my arm and drags me away from them as fast as he can. I say, "What's going on? Why are we running?" Pikachu looks at me and I see his eyes are wide in fright. He says, "Those are Mankey! On their own their tough, but in a group like this, all we can do is run!" Just that moment, another swarm of pokemon drops right into our path. Pikachu says, "Ack! Oh no! We're surrounded!" I say grin, and say, "Well then, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands!"

**Pikachu's POV:**

Sonic grins, and says, "Well then, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands!" I say, "You aren't seriously thinking about fighting them, are you?" Sonic says, "Of course I am! C'mon! We'll be – " He gets interrupted by a Focus Blast attack from one of the Mankey, which knocks him down the ground. He starts groaning in pain. I gulp, and think to myself, "He's helpless… I have to protect him, or they'll tear him apart!" Just as usual when I get angry, the red electricity sacs on my cheeks start sparking, and out of the blue, I blast the three closest Mankey with electricity. I continue the process, but only manage to get three more blasts off before I'm hit from behind by Mankey's karate chop. I fall to the ground, my vision going red from pain. The Mankey strides over to me, and glares down at me. It raises it's fist to strike, and I know that this is the end. That's when a blue blur hits the Mankey in the arm, and sends it flying into a tree trunk several yards away. I blink once or twice to clear my vision. I'm met by an amazing sight. The blue blur had slowed down, revealing it to be Sonic . I watch in awe as he jumps from foe to foe, quickly and easily neutralizing them. Quickly, I can't see any Mankey that aren't unconcious. Sonic starts dusting off his paws (showoff!) and he turns to face me. Suddenly, his eyes widen in shock and fear.

**Sonic's POV:**

'_I haven't had this much fun all day!_' That is what I'm thinking as I finish off the rest of the Mankey. Then I turn around, and see another Mankey, but bigger and angrier looking, standing menacingly over Pikachu. It raises it's fist, and I know that Pikachu doesn't see the hit coming, and that he won't survive the attack. Anger flows through my body, heating me up all over. Then I realize that it isn't anger that's heating me; my back just burst into flame. I wasn't hurt by it, so I tried to do my spindash. It felt different, especially with the flames. It also was able to be used immediately, which was an added bonus. As a spinning ball of firey destruction, I blast (literally, there's scorch marks where I attacked) at the pokemon, and hit it straight between the eyes. The thing goes down with one hit, but I'm deflected high up into the air, unable to control where to land. It's just my luck that I just have to land in a lake.

* * *

**Poor Sonic... He hated water beforehand, and now he's a fire type... ouch. And this isn't going to be the first aquatic incident! I may even make Sonic and some friends go into an aquatic dungeon just for the sake of torturing him!**

**Well, as I always say, please send me a review on what I do well and could work on! Also, if any of my readers have DeviantART accounts, please send me a comment there. I can't always pull up whatever reviews I may be getting. Thanks! Chapter 4 should be going up in a minute!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, Chapter 4. Not much to say here.**

* * *

**Pikachu's POV:**

I look up just in time to see the flaming ball of Sonic blast the Mankey behind me right between the eyes. He knocks it out with one hit, but then gets knocked upward and gets sent flailing into a lake. His head immediately resurfaces, and he starts floundering about, yelling about how he can't swim. I manage to get up, and I walk into the lake after him. It turns out that the lake isn't very deep. I'm not even two feet tall, and my head stayed above the water with my feet on the ground. Obviously, Sonic has a major water phobia. After I pull him out, I say, "So! Drowning in about a foot and a half of water, huh? Not bad!" Sonic coughs and splutters (which I don't get, as his head never went under), and says, "Sh-shut up…" Before laughing weakly. Chatot flutters out of the trees, and says to us, "There you are! We've been looking for you for twenty minutes!" Sonic stammers, "S-sorry… We got lost…" I add, "And attacked." Chatot says, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, but we must hurry. The camp is packed, and the rest of the guild will be leaving any minute!" Chatot turns around and flies off, not checking to see if we are following, which of course, we are.

**Sonic's POV:**

God, that was embarrassing. I thought I was drowning several feet under when I was sitting down with my head above the water. Ouch. (That's my pride talking there. Whatever. Pikachu and I follow Chatot to the camp, where all of the pokemon from the guild are gathered. Once we have all assembled, Chatot says, "All right, everyone! This is the last stretch of the trip. Everyone will have the same gropes as beforehand. Any questions. I ask, "What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere I can go, and I don't know anyone I can go to. This Pokemon Square place may have someone there who knows me. Would it be okay if I came?" Chatot thinks for a long, unnerving while, before finally saying, "Sure. Pikachu, would you have the honor of escorting our new friend?" Pikachu looks surprised, but says, "Sure! Okay!" Everyone gets moving, heading off into the forest on the last stretch of the way.

As we walk, Pikachu and I don't have much of anything else to do. To break the silence (and be annoying), I complain, "Are we there yet?" Pikachu looks at the map, and says, "We're not too far away. We should be there soon." We walk along in silence. So much for that attempt. After walking a little, Pikachu says out of the blue, "Okay, I have no idea where we are." I say, "You mean we're LOST?!" Pikachu says dejectedly, "Yeah, we're lost…" I look up at the sky and say, "Whatever." Suddenly, my ear twitches and I hear a sound. I say, "Hey, I think I can hear a river off that way!" Pikachu says, "You want to take a swim already?"

**Pikachu's POV:**

Sonic grumbles, "Shut up. I'm thirsty, and there should be a river on that map, right? If you can find it, we should be able to find where to go." I look at him. He acts like an idiot sometimes, but he's actually pretty smart. I say, "Hey, you're right! The map says that there is only one river anywhere near here, and it runs straight past Pokemon Square!" Sonic says, "Perfect! Lets go!" He turns and walks off. I say, "Sonic, I can hear the river coming from _that way_." I point in the other direction. He turns around smiling, and says, "I knew that. Lets go!" I smack my forehead, thinking '_I guess I spoke too soon about him being smart._'

* * *

**Still not much to say. Chapter 5 coming up in a minute. Don't forget to leave a review with the usual stuff I ask for either here or on DeviantART.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Time for my absolute favorite chapter as of yet! Why is it my favorite? Read it and find out!**

* * *

**Sonic's POV:**

I see the huge, serpent-like figure looming over Pikachu. I try too yell, "Pikachu! Look out!", but I'm so scared, all I can do is point with my mouth open in terror. Thankfully, Pikachu turns around, and jumps in shock as it sees the huge figure. Pikachu slowly backs away from the giant blue serpent-like figure with a look of terror on his face mirroring mine. The thing roars, and points it's head at me. I see a buildup of something blue in it's mouth, and just barely jump out of the way of a stream of water that it fires. It sounds pathetic, but this water was coming at me as if it was fired out of a cannon. Not to mention that my fear of water made things worse.

**Pikachu's POV:**

I stare in terror at the giant pokemon above me. I realize it's an angry Gyarados. I back away slowly and carefully. The thing roars loudly, and I jump. It points it's head at Sonic and fires a Hydro Pump attack at him. Sonic just barely jumps out of the way, which is good. The Hydro Pump was really powerful, and Sonic is a fire type, which means it would do a lot more damage. Plus, Sonic gets terrified in one foot of water. Not a good thing. I get mad at the Gyrados, and yell, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Sonic and the Gyrados both look at me with the exact same "Huh?" expression on their faces, with their mouthes partially open. Then the Gyarados roars again, and Sonic intelligently scrambles away in terror. He yells, "Ack!", as another Hydro Pump almost hits him. He yells, "All right, that's it!" He charges at the thing, fast enough to be covered in a blue light. He hits the Gyarados in the side of the head, and it reels back into the lake.

**Sonic's POV:**

The thing re-emerges from the lake as I land on the shore. It starts glowing as it does a strange dance-like movement. Pikachu yells, "Look out Sonic! That's Gyarados's Dragon Dance! It increases it's power and speed immensely!" I say, "Eh, it still can't match me!" Just as I say that, I leap sideways, Hollywood style, just in time to dodge the Gyrados's tail.

**Pikachu's POV:**

Sonic leaps to the side just in time to avoid Gyarados's Aqua Tail attack. Sonic yells, "Ack! as he somehow lands on his feet. He lands just in time to get a direct hit by another Hydro Pump. He crashes into a tree, blasts through it, and crashes into another, which falls on him. I yell, "Sonic! No!" The Gyarados turns to me, glaring at me extremely angrily. I can tell that it isn't going to stop with beating Sonic.

**Sonic's POV:**

The tree lands on my back, which obviously hurts a lot. Not as much as getting hit by one of Eggman's robots, but… wait, what? Whatever. It hurts, but I can stand it. The thing, Gyarados, Pikachu called it, turns to my friend. It glares at him angrily, and I can tell that it isn't content with just beating me. It's going to beat my Pikachu too. I'm about to yell to Pikachu to look out or something like that, but then I notice something really weird. The Gyarados is glaring at Pikachu with it's expression filled with utmost anger, but Pikachu is looking back at it, perfectly mirroring it's expression. The two stare each other down, before Gyarados roars again and attacks.

I look around in shock. The attack hit the exact spot where Pikachu was standing, but he's not there! I see Pikachu emerge from a cloud of smoke behind Gyarados. _Behind_ Gyarados. How did he get there?! Gyarados seems to be thinking along the same lines as it turns around. It roars at Pikachu again, and blasts it with water again. Pikachu does something even more amazing. It's tail glints, and turns a metallic grey. Pikachu does a front-flip, and literally slices through the water blast with his tail. Gyarados looks even more surprised, and even looks nervous for a second before going back to it's angry face. It blasts Pikachu with water one more time, and this time, the attack hits. Or so it seems. I realize that Pikachu stepped back just enough for the water to hit the ground at his feet. His body suddenly glows yellow, and an electrical aura forms around him. He takes off with immense speed, fast enough to be running _up the water_! He runs right up the attack to the very surprised Gyarados and hits it straight between the eyes. The Gyarados reels in pain, and crashes in the lake once again. It doesn't come back up. Pikachu lands on his feet, but immediately collapses. I yell, "Are you okay?!", but Pikachu picks himself up, and looks at me, smiling.

* * *

**Well? You see why it's my favorite? Tiny little Pikachu beating the $# ! out of a gigantic Gyarados! Well, Chapter 7 should be coming up in a few minutes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Again, not too much to say.**

* * *

**Pikachu's POV:**

Sonic and I are almost at Pokemon Square, and he is still in shock over what happened at the lake. To tell the truth, I am too, not that I'm showing it. I just suddenly felt like I could sense everything, what was happening with Sonic's attempts to get out from under the tree, the move Gyarados was going to use, when it was going to use it, and where it would hit. I was able to see all of that somehow. Still, I don't like bragging, at least not out loud, so I kept quiet. Sonic is still babbling excitedly, saying things along the lines of, "That was amazing!" and "How in the world did you do that back there!" It was honestly getting a little embarrassing. And more than a little annoying. From what I've seen though, I guess that's just Sonic for you.

Sonic is babbling something else about how I somehow beat Gyarados, when we reach Pokemon Square. He stops short, and says, "Whoa." Albeit the fact that he made a great show of vocabulary, there honestly wasn't much more to say. "Whoa," pretty much summed up the place. It was called "Pokemon Square", but it's actually a huge town. There were houses and shops and pokemon everywhere! Of course, the only thing Sonic says then is, "Hey, cool! These houses look like rabbit heads from the right angle!" I slap my forehead in exasperation.

**Sonic's POV:**

Hey! What's so wrong with saying that the houses looked like rabid heads?! They do! It's not my fault! Ah, whatever. Pikachu and I walk into town, and I say, "Alright, where should we go first?" Pikachu answers, "Well, the easiest place to get to is the Square. That's probably where the other members are going to meet up." I say, "Okay, sounds good. Lets go." We walk off towards the Square.

When we get there, we find that the entire guild got there before us. A flustered Chatot asks us, "What on earth took you two so long?! We were about to leave to search!" Pikachu replies guiltily, "Sorry. We were attacked by a Gyarados when we stopped for lunch." As Chatot gets momentarily distracted by Bidoof tripping and falling on his face, Pikachu shoots me a glare that obviously is telling me not to talk about his totally awesome battle with the thing. Heh, it reminds me of… of… damn! I can't remember!… Chatot says, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Speaking of which, are you okay? You look like you fell into of a tree!" I answer, "It's the tree that fell, not me. But I'm fine. Worse has happened. I've been hit by… by… rrgh! I can't… freaking… remember!" How come whenever I'm talking about something and not paying attention, I can ALMOST say something about my past, but then when realize what I'm saying, and I try to remember what it was I was about to say, I forget it! Rrgh!

Chatot says in a worried tone, "You're still having troubles with your memories, aren't you?" Dejectedly, I say, "Yeah. Apart from my name, my memory's a blank slate." Wigglytuff, not noticed by any of us, comes in and says, "If you're having trouble with your memory, you should talk to Alakazam!"

* * *

**So, Sonic and Pikachu are going to visit Alakazam. Yes, the one from PMD Red/Blue Rescue Team. I'm not just restricting this to Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky! The next Chapter is another of my favorites. Why? You don't get to figure out who the narrator is until the last sentance! It's not anyone we've seen in the previous chapters. I intended not to post Chapter 8 for a while, but I'm bored, so it'll appear in a few minutes.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the challenge. There isn't anything at stake, but if you can get it, good for you! I added a few hints that give it away here and there, but they're hard to find. If you want to try, good luck! If you don't (or do, doesn't matter,) enjoy!**

* * *

**?'s POV:**

_Nngh… hmm…? Where am I…? What's happening…? Why is everything black…? Oh… My eyes are closed… Am I asleep…? I don't know… Shoot… I'm drifting off… I can't drift off… I have to open my eyes… See where I am… No… It's not working… I have to stay conci–… _

After who knows how much time has passed, I finally become conscious. I think, '_Urg… Where am I? My eyes are closed still. I have to open them._' After a struggle, I manage to open my eyes. Everything is all blurry, but I can at least see colors. That's it though. Sounds are just as blurry as the colors, but quickly they sharpen enough for me to understand them. I hear a voice say, "Is he okay?" Another says, "He's alive. Can't say he's okay, though. Look at the condition he's in! Does he _look_ okay?!" Finally, a third voice, sounding slightly older and tired, says, "Shh. He's waking up." My vision starts to sharpen, and I find that I'm surrounded by three… creatures. The first is an orange-red dragon with a flame on the tip of it's tail. The second is a green-brown armored dinosaur-like creature with a purple diamond on it's chest. The third… It's humanoid, but it looks nothing like a person. I can't really compare it to anything. All I can say is that it's humanoid, and holds two spoons. And it's mustache could rival that of… of… of who? Suddenly I realize that I can't remember anything. Oh, great. I've got amnesia.

The mustache creature asks me, "Are you awake yet?" I answer groggily, "Yeah… I'm awake…" The creature says, "That's good. Now, could you please answer me something? We found you unconscious off in Tiny Woods. Could you please explain how that happened?" I think. After a second, I say, "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't remember how I got there. What are you? Where are we?" The creature says, "I am Alakazam. These are my teammates Charizard and Tyrannitar." (Each wave in turn.) "We are a gold rank rescue team. This is our team base." I'm really confused. I say, "Rank? Rescue team? Team base?" Alakazam says, "My, you must have been on your own for a long time, to not know what those phrases mean." I say, "I don't know, honestly. I don't remember anything before waking up. Alakazam says, "Well, would you mind if I asked you some questions? In the hopes of jogging your memory?" I say, "Sure, okay," because there isn't really anything else to say. Alakazam asks me, "First of all, do you remember how you got to Tiny Woods?" I answer, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't." Alakazam continues, "The pokemon in Tiny Woods aren't very powerful, yet we found you in such bad shape, it's a miracle that you survived. Do you remember how you got that way?" Again, I'm about to say, "No," but then I remember something. I say, "I can remember a huge flash of bright light, then darkness. But that's it. By the way, you said something about something called pokemon. What is a pokemon? I don't know."

Alakazam looks surprised, and says, "My, you must truly not remember anything to not know what pokemon are. Pokemon are the creatures that inhabit this world. I am a pokemon, as are everyone else in this town. You too, are a pokemon. An Eevee, to be precise." I say, "What's an Eevee?" Alakazam sighs, and holds out his hand. His spoons glow, and a mirror floats over. I think to myself, '_Psychic powers! Cool!_' Alakazam holds the mirror to me so I can see my reflection. I don't see my usual self. I have a huge tuft of fur under my neck on my chin, I have huge ears, and I look almost just like a normal fox. Alakazam says, "You seem to be a unique Eevee. Most Eevee only have one tail, and are colored brown. You are orange, and have two tails. Do you remember anything about this?" I say, "Actually, the orange part and the two tails part both sound familiar. It's the being an Eevee part that doesn't ring a bell. Alakazam says, "Hmm… You remind me of a person I knew not long ago… Oh. By the way, I only just realized. We introduced ourselves, but we never asked you your name. What is it? Do you remember?" I think long and hard, and, to my immense relief, I actually get an answer. Two answers, to be truthful. I answer, "My name is Miles, but you can call me Tails!"

**Ooh! A new character, Tails! He's an Eevee! I found Eevee more fitting than Vulpix because they usually seem to have a similar attitude, and anyway, they have practically the same tail(s)! I forgot to put this in the last few chapters, but again, please let me know what I did well with either a review here or a comment on my DeviantART. Thanks! Chapter 9 should be coming soon!**


	10. I'm Leaving This Website

**This is for everyone who enjoyed my first eight chapters of my crossover. I'm stopping the posting of chapters on this website. I will not, however, stop posting. You can view my chapters on my DeviantART account. My account can usually be found by typing "pengie9290 Sonic Mystery Dungeon" into Google.**

**If you enjoyed my crossover so far and want to continue reading it, I will be posting every new chapter I write on my DeviantART. For those of you with DeviantART accounts, please leave comments with what I did well, and what I could do better in my story. I say that often, and I will continue saying that on my DeviantART posts. I apologize for not continuing it here, but it's complicated. Both the publishing process and my reasons for abandoning this account. If anyone actually likes reading these, they're on my DeviantART. Hopefully I will see you there (not literally).**

**Pengie 9290**


End file.
